FUTURE HISTORY PART 2:AFTER LIFE
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: It's been two year's after the event's in first FUTURE HISTORY and thing's are happening in Balto dream's that only he can face now take's place in Balto 2: wolf Qwest
1. Chapter 1 don't wake me up

**FUTURE HISTORY PART 2: AFTER LIFE**

**chapter 1: dont wake me up**

Balto found him slfe in a feld of grass he saw his mother in the middle of the feld he walk over to her "mom?" Balto said she turn around her face was bloody cuts and scars all over her face."Balto why did you do this to me !" Anju said "mom I didnt do I didnt do this to you dad did this to you" Balto said "dont lie to you mother you stupid half breed!" Anju said.

"No no no! " Balto woke up from his nightmare he found him slfe in his boat "Boris ?"  
Balto said "Balto are you ok?" the worred gose said Balto put his head down and started to cry " there dead my parent are dead " Balto said crying Boris put his wing around Balto and said "it's going to all right I made a proimse to your mother that I would take you in if anything happined to her or your father so Am keeping that proimse" Boris said Balto looked up and smiled.

**Two year later **

monday may 12 1926

Balto and Boris became very close friend's for two year's Balto has grown up about a year ago he became the hero of the sleepy old town of Nome alaskaa As for this year balto became a father of six pup's and had the most beautiful mate he could ever want Jenna. But over these Balto been having a nightmare's for two year's all leading up to the events that happined to year ago Balto found him slfe in the middle ice he look around then he saw a white wolf in font of him "who are you?" Balto asked the white wolf ,

the white wolf smiled then walk away into the fog " wait " Balto said then all the ice borke Balto was still standing all there was water all around him.

A strange sound hit inside his head then became a familiar voice " remember what I said to you, you will have place in this world " the voice said "mom?" Balto said he then woke up and the bright light from the sun he got up and walked outside from his boat he jenna and the pup's playing he smiled.

"So your finally awake now huh your kids miss you, you know" Boris said "Boris whats happing to me" Balto said still looking at his family " what do you mean?" Boris said " I mean every time I dream I see my mother I dont know if she's trying contact me or show me something I dont know whats going on" Balto said.

"Maybe it's all in your head " Boris said then walked off Balto looked up at the sky and said said "what do you want from me?" Balto said then looked back at his family.

**later that day**

It was now 9:30 and Balto had a long day of playing with his pup's he went to bed he went under his cover's and fell a sleep well at least he thought he fell asleep he peak his head from under his cover's he saw the sun light. " man morning already " Balto said he then walk outside his boat he turnned around and could'nt beileve his eyes he saw him slfe sleeping in own his bed "what?" Balto said.

he ran outside of his boat every thing was the same he could beileve it he outside of his own body. In the corner of his eye he saw the white wolf again he looked at her "mom what is it you want me to see?" Balto asked his mother.

she cocked her head and said "follow me and you will find out" Anju said Balto then followed his mother to Rosy house "what are we doing here?" Balto asked his mother "your daughter Aleu will find out about her wolf heritage and not take to well just like you" Anju said "so your saying that my daughter going to be mad at me?" Balto said " thats not all but I said too much I have to leave you now" Anju said "wait mom how did I find you if I need you?" Balto asked his mother "you will know soon enough" she said then disappeared in the mist.

All of sudden everything turned dark then balto opened his eyes and pulled his cover's and found his slfe back in his body.

**chapter end**


	2. chapter 2 when dream's become reality

**chapter 2: when dream's become reality**

It's been nine week's sinces Balto been having his dream's but to day was the last day that he would see his pup's for awhile every pup was taken but his daughter Aleu at the end of the day Balto had taken his daughter in "papa how come nobody took me?" Aleu asked her father, Balto stoped then looked at his daughter "Aleu they didnt take you because the humans thought it would be better if you stayed with me ?" Balto said lying.

"Really?" Aleu asked her father " really" Balto said then continued walking. Aleu ran past him heading for Muk and Luk the two orphan poler bears that Boris found when Balto was little.

"Hey guys want to play?" Aleu asked Muk and Luk " yeah let's play " Luk said as Balto was watching his daughter playing with Muk and Luk Boris happined to walk by "so what are you going to do with her now " Boris asked Balto "she going to stay with me and that's, that " Balto said then walked in to his boat and layed in his bed and took a little nap.

As he was going to sleep all kinds voice's got into his head then a very dark voice hit inside his head " you can't run from your father forever!" a deep dark voice said Balto opened his eyes it was still day light he ran outside of his boat he saw that everyone was sit still frozen the water the bird's and Boris.

"what do you want from me!" Balto yelled "you" a voice said Balto turnned around just then he found him slfe knocked down in the sand "like I said you can run from me forever" Buck said with his paw pressured on Balto neck Balto looked up at his father he saw that his head was shot dryed up blood on the side of his head.

"what do you want?" Balto asked "what do I want himm I want you to pay for every thing you did to me you killed you mother and you killed me your a murder and I know just how to make you pay my grandaughter pay will for you" Buck said puting more pressure on Balto neck "stay away from my daughter!" Balto said then turned table's on his father Buck was now on the ground "come on son you dont to hurt your old dog do ya?" Buck said.

"A real father would'nt try to kill his family" Balto said "ha ha ha ha" Buck was laughing "what so funny?" Balto asked in serious tone "this" Buck said then sinked into the sand "what" Balto said then the sky turned black then Balto was knocked on his side to the ground "miss me?" Buck said just then Anju jumped on Buck "Balto you have to wake up now " Anju said "no!" Buck yelled Balto woke two min later he had tear in his eyes he walked outside of his boat.

He saw Aleu playing with Muk and Luk "welcome to the real world" Boris said "it's not in my head" Balto said "what do you mean?" Boris asked him "I mean my dream's are not just dream's there sign's " Balto said Boris looked at Aleu "what kind of signs?" Boris asked as Balto explained Boris sat down "your mother trying tell you that something going to Aleu" he said.

"yeah your right but what" Balto said then they both looked at Aleu.

**one year later **

As muk and Luk were playing on a forest made teeter totter just before Aleu kocked them down. "Hey guys " Aleu said "hi can you get off of us please" Luk said "oh sorry " Aleu said Aleu then walked away from them she then a saw a shadow in some trees it was a humen "a humen maybe he want's to play with me" she said.

Aleu then tryed runing up to him but what she didnt know was that he armed with gun as the man points the gun in her direction before he could hit the trigger, Balto had stoped him he knocked him down and gun shot went into aonther direction Aleu stop her slfe as she saw her father fight off a human "papa stop!" Aleu yelled Balto stoped then jumped on his daughter " I'm not your father " Balto said in deeper darker voice then smlied he then got off of Aleu then ran off "papa?"Aleu said.

**later that day **

Aleu inside her father boat and said "papa! what kind of sick joke was that ?" Aleu said "what sick joke" Balto said then got up from his bed "you saying your not my father and attacking human's what worng with you?" Aleu said "Aleu there's something I have to explained to you" Balto said as he explained to his daughter about her wolf Heritage she didnt take to well just like him at very young age " what why, why would no one take me huh?" Aleu said.

"it's because of your more wolf than I am " Balto said " I can beileve you didnt tell me this what about my Brother's and sister's ? " she asked her father " there half wolf two my mother was wolf and my father was dog then they had me and my Brother and sister" Balto explained "oh so my other side of my family is a bunch wild animal's that's great to be apart of" Aleu said "take it easy I was the same way I know you feel" Balto said trying to confort his daughter Aleu was walking back " I hate you!" Aleu said then ran out the door.

"Aleu come back " Balto said but it was to late she was gone "so this was what my mom was trying to tell me" Balto said.


	3. Chapter 3 history repeats it's self

**Chapter 3 : history repeats it's self**

As Aleu kept running away from father and home she had tear's run down her muzzle. She could'nt beileve that her father would tell her about this part of her that she dont even want. she stop next a tree " it's not far why me why do I have to been more wolf why" she said to her self " you should be proud of what you are " an older voice said from bushes "who are you come out who ever you are!".

just then Aleu saw a much older wolf come out of the bushes he cocked his head " I came out " he said then he walked towards Aleu "stay back I dont know what you can do to me how about name first "Aleu said looking at all the scars thinking that he must be Dangerous or he has been in many fight's "name's Frost" Frost said "what happined to you? if I may ask"Aleu asked him " been in a bloody fight two years ago" Frost said "in bloody fight with what?" Aleu asked "you sure ask so many questions" Frost said "well I just want to who you are and stuff" Aleu said.

Frost put his head down "it was a dog I got in a fight with" Frost said then looked up at Aleu " ha a dog wow you know your a wolf that was a dog, a dog did that to you no way" Aleu said sitting down "enough about me what about I over heard you saying it's not far about been a wolf what wrong about being a wolf?" frost said sitting down him self.

"Am not all wolf am part dog two" Aleu said "you are which one of your parent's dog or wolf?" Frost asked "my mom's dog and my papa part wolf" Aleu explained "what your dad's' part wolf right?" Frost said then got up fast "yeah why?" Aleu asked "your dad's not named Balto is it? " Frost asked "yeah thats his name why you know him?"Aleu asked Frost turnned around "history' repeating it self " Frost said to him self "um hello?" Aleu said Frost turnned and looked back at her "your his daughter?" Frost asked .

"A yeah " Aleu said "you got to go back to your father" "you can tell me what I can or cant do" Aleu said then was walking away "girl's" Frost said to him self then went after her "look um what's your name?" Frost asked Aleu "it's Aleu now get away from me" Aleu demaneded "look Aleu your father past might repeat it self" Frost said then got in her way.

"What do you know about my father?" Aleu asked "I was the one that saved your father from frezeing death two years ago" Frost said putting his ears down "you did ?" Aleu said "yeah you have to go back to him hes all you got" Frost said "no! I will never go back to him never" Aleu said started to have tears come from her eyes "your eyes look very beautitful " Frost said "thank's" Aleu said trying to stop crying.

"so if you dont want to go home then where will you go?" Frost asked "I want to find out who really am " Aleu said looking at Frost "well if you want to find who first thing first you should get some sleep" Frost said "yeah your right " Aleu said then she walked over by tree and layed down.

"Frost?" Aleu said "yeah" Frost said "will you help me find myself? " Aleu asked him "yeah I will " he said then layed a crossed from Aleu he started to have feeling's for her but five's week's after the event's of what happined to Anju he told him self that he would never love again.

**(back at the boat)**

Balto was pacing back and forth "stupid, stupid,stupid why did I tell her might as well tell the rest my kids no I just need cam down " Balto told him self he then layed down and rested his eyes but then found his self falling a sleep.

this dream that he had was different than the other this dream was telling the future he saw that Aleu was with some wolf in the forest then he saw the real future "papa help me" he could hear Aleu's cry's for help he could see fire smoke the smell Blood every where.

Balto slowly opened his eyes with tear's in his eye's "Aleu?" he said he got up fast and said " I got to find her" Balto then fast outside of his boat he ran all the way to Rosey house to tell Jenna about what happined last night but lucky enough he saw Jenna before he even got to Rosey house "Jenna" he said before he even got near her "Balto?" she said.

"Jenna we need to talk" Balto said running out of breath "take it easy what the rush?" Jenna asked "it's about Aleu" Balto said as as Balto explained to Jenna about what happined to aleu she didnt take to well about it " Balto why would you tell her" Jenna said "Jenna she almost killed by hunter and I thought it was about time I would tell about the other side of the family" Balto said "Balto please find her " Jenna said "I will" Balto.

**chapter end **


	4. Chapter 4 Frost and Aleu

**chapter 4 Frost and Aleu**

As the morning sun came about Frost was the first to wake up as he was looking at Aleu he knew it was was best to take her home but maybe not he could take her to his pack of wolves he knew that Nava would'nt mind if he bright a wolf/dog in the pack.

"Frost"?" Aleu said "yeah" Frost said "are you ready to go?" Aleu asked him then got up " dont you want to eat ?"Frost asked her "yeah sure" Aleu said as both ate Aleu looked up at Frost and asked "so who was the dog that did this to you?" Frost looked up at her "I dont if I should tell what about happined " Frost said.

"Oh come on it can be that bad so what if you got your butt kicked by a dog come tell" Aleu said "it was your grandfather" Frost said puting his ears and head down "your kidding right?" Aleu said "no your grandfather did this me he also kill your grandmother" what so my grandfather's a killer " Aleu asked "yeah I guess you can say that" Frost said.

when they were done eating they were on there way "say Aleu I might have a place where we can go" Frost said "really where?" Aleu asked Frost "it's on the other side of those mountains I have a pack and I want to take you there maybe we can find something there for you" Frost said .

Aleu stoped and said "Frost I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me " Aleu said then went in front of him "your welcome you ready to go?" Frost asked Aleu "I'm ready " Aleu said.

**(Balto finding Aleu)**

About an hour later Balto went from talking to jenna to running in to the forest he would stop at nothing to find his daughter as he entered the forest he all sorts voices and memories that came from the forest be black out he Aleu running from something and was about to fall off a cilff. "no!" Balto yelled and then woke up from his black out "I dont have much time" Balto said then pick up Aleu sent again and went after it.

**(Frost and Aleu)**

As Frost and Aleu made it to the mountain it started to rain they both ran into a near by cave "you ok?" Frost asked Aleu 'yeah just wet" she then looked up at him and smiled Frost smiled back Aleu nuzzle him and he nuzzle back about thirty mins later they both went to sleep together .

**(Balto finding Aleu)**

Balto had finally made it to the mountain and went up the path way Aleu sent lead him into a cave "Aleu?" Balto said Aleu heard her father voice "papa?" Aleu said then got up and went to him "what are you doing here" she asked him "I'm taking you home right now young lady" Balto said "no I'm not coming home " Aleu said "yes you are" Balto said in a tone then a bear awoke "Aleu look out" Balto said then pushed his daughter out of the way.

It was just Balto and the bear Balto attacked the bear from it's side and the bear hit Balto from his side then found him self outside of the cave, Balto rolled before bear could step on him. Then Frost jumped on the bear and bit it's ear off.

the bear then fell over next to the edge and fell off the cliff "your alright?" Frost said Balto looked to his side and saw blood he then fell to the ground "papa!" Aleu screamed ran over to him. "Frost he need's help" Aleu said "Frost?" Balto said in a low voice "Aleu it's going to be alright just get him in the cave" Frost said.

"is he going make it?" Aleu said with tear's going down her muzzle "yes he will just trust me" Frost said Balto heard every and saw everything the he past out.

**chapter end**


	5. Chapter 5 UNDEFEATED

**chapter 5 : undefeated**

during Balto black out he dreamed, he dreamed about his life his family Jenna then he snaped out of his black out and woke up. he woke up seeing Aleu right next to him "Aleu?" Balto said "papa" Aleu said lifting her head up the nuzzle her father "are you alright?" Aleu asked her father "yeah I'm fine ouch man what happined " Balto asked "we were attacked by bear" Aleu said turnned to Aleu "Aleu are you aright?" Balto asked his daughter.

"yeah I'm fine"Aleu said then frost walked in the cave then turnned and looked at him "Frost your alive about but how?" Balto said trying to get up "Balto take it easy alright" Frost said "tell me how are you still here?" Balto said "well your father scratched my neck then I hit head on the ice so like was out for four hour's then I woke up then a few hour later I found out that your mother was dead" Frost explained putting his ear's down.

"Well am glad you still here Frost " Balto said with a smile then he looked at Aleu "as for you young lady we need to talk " Balto said not going to hard on his daughter "whatever your going to say papa I'm not coming home" Aleu said "Aleu I did'nt mean to hurt you I want you to come home" Balto said.

"I dont belong there papa can't you understand I belong some where else with Frost and his pack" Aleu explained Balto put his ears down " I just want you to be safe but if this is what you want then I'll let you go " Balto said with a smile "thank you papa" Aleu said

**one hour later**

Aleu fell about an hour later Balto was still awake looking at his daughter sleep then he turnned to Frost, Frost walked out the cave and give Balto a sign to follow him "where are we taking my daughter " Balto said "to my pack thru there " Frost said "there looks dangerous Frost I'm taking my daughter thru there " Balto said the path Frost recommended was thru an old abandoned ware house "dont worry I have been thru there many time's it's safe trust me " Frost said.

"I hope so " Balto said then went back in the cave, Frost heard that something was wrong down on the Forest floor Frost then ran down the path to the forest floor he pivk up a sent of wolf a wolf that he knew.

he jumped at the wolf "Niju?" Frost said "get off me " Niju said "what are you doing here?" Frost "I see you branging a girl huh? she yours " Niju said "no shes not mine she Balto daughter " Frost said "oh son of your old girlfriend " Niju said "dont take to level Niju " frost said.

"well I guess everyone will you tomorrow" Niju said then run off in the dark Frost looked up at the cave he knew that Niju would do anything for female Frost and Niju have been friend since pup hood he would get girl but Anju she wasnt looking for that tipe all the memories came back to Frost head "snap out of it " Frost told him self then walked up the path way to the cave.

**the next morning **

Aleu and Balto opened there eyes then they saw frost at the little water hole they had in the cave "you guys better get ready " Frost said then drinking from the water hole "were leaving already?" Balto asked "it's best to" Frost said.

all three of walk down from the cave to the forest to the old abandoned warehouse "we have to go thru here?" Aleu asked "yep lets keep moving" Frost said as they all went inside Balto had chills going down his spine "I dont like this " Balto said "come on you trust me" Frost said "I dont if I can" Balto said but still walked in.

they were about half way thru the building but half Balto stoped he knew something wasn't right and about in the corner eye wolf jumped on him "papa!" Aleu yelled they sled acrossed the room till they hit the wall the wolf had his paw on Balto neck then the wolf cocked his head "Niju what are doing!" Frost yelled " I wanted to get closer look at your friend's" Niju said

"Get off of him" Aleu said "oh who's this pertty thing" Niju said "stay away from her " Balto said trying to get up " as you wish" Niju said the got off Balto "what was that for?" Balto asked "like I said wanted to get better look at you" Niju said "get out of here" Frost said "fine be that way" Niju said then ran off.

Balto looked at Frost in way to tell him he wasn't happy "trust you huh?" Balto said then walked past him.


	6. Chapter 6 Nava

**chapter 6: Nava**

Balto didn't look or talk at Frost the whole way to place that Frost wanted to Aleu but Aleu was sure to be right by Frost side she was always talking to and getting close to him to him. Balto who was behind them finally snap "Aleu I need to talk to you now alone"Balto said then looked at Frost then Back at Aleu "um ok" Aleu said they both walk over to a rock and went behind it.

"What do you want to me about?" Aleu asked " do you have thing for Frost?" Balto asked "well hes charming and yeah guess so" Aleu said "Aleu your eight teen in dog year I mean wolf year I mean your just to young for him" Balto said "papa I'm not a little girl any more" Aleu said " but you always be my little girl" Balto said Aleu smiled and said "we better get back to Frost " Aleu said "yeah your right" Balto said they Both went back to Frost and saw him drinking from the lake that was near by "are we close?" Balto asked "over that hill" Frost said.

Balto and Aleu looked at the hill "you guys ready?" Frost said "yeah were ready" Aleu said Balto looked at Aleu then smiled the three walked up the hiil when they got to the top they saw the pack running free doing what they love.

they walked down everyone was stairing at Aleu and Balto "what did I tell you Frost brought outsiders" Niju said with smile "Frost didnt like the idea about having them be call outsider "there not outsiders there friend's" Frost said every wolf was talking then looking at Aleu and Balto "tell me who are these outsiders of your Frost " a much older wolf said coming out from a den.

"Nava these are not outsiders there friends" Frost said "Nava are you sure you want to trust them"Niju said Nava looked at Niju then looked at Aleu then smiled "they will stay with us for as long as they like". Nava said then went back in his den Niju turnned away into his den with his little pack of his own. "so boss what are we gonna do about the outsiders?" a wolf named Tod said "will let stay for now any way " Niju said with a smile.

"now that your welcome to stay you may stay in my den "Frost said leding them to his den "Frost I not staying that long I just spend my last couple with I hope thats all right?" Balto said "thats fine" Frost said.

**Back in Nome Alaska **

Jenna was laying down in Rosey house waiting for mate to return " Balto where are you?" Jenna said laying down she then got up and went the boiler room. as for Boris still with his poler bears "why cant Balto hurry " Boris said.

As Jenna entered the boiler room she saw her friends talking to most of male dogs "Jenna come here" Dixie said "yeah what" Jenna said "man I just wanted to to meet my boyfriend mike" Dixie said then walk away "Dixie wait I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood right now but any ways who's your boyfriend?" Jenna said.

The pack was still talking about Aleu and Balto "you guys better go in my den" Frost said then they went inside his den then Frost went out to talk to everyone "look I bet your scared seeing newcomers but there just like us but there half wolf " Frost said "should we be worred" one wolf said "no why would you" Frost said.

"Becouse there dog too" Niju said coming out of the shadow's "yeah there dog too but they won't hurt us" Frost said "oh will see" Niju said then walk away "Aleu I hope that you well be happy here " Balto said laying down.

"papa I'm sorry that I said I hated you " Aleu said with little tears coming her muzzle "Aleu it's ok it's ok " Balto said walking over to her and nuzzled her about an hour later Aleu and Balto fell a sleep right next to each other.

But Balto's dreams stoped that monent quick he fond him self in the middle forest at night then his mother walked right next to him "so you found your daughter but thats just the beginning" Anju said "what do you mean ?" Balto said "I mean you have another theat coming your future " Anju said.

"who is it?" Balto asked Anju turnned to him "you will find out soon enough" Anju said then walk in the dark shadows then Balto saw red eyes in the darkness in front of him it was his father "so your daughter her place huh?" Buck said then walking over to his son "stay away from me " Balto said.

"come on I just want to talk to my son "Buck said "theres nothing I would ever talk to you about after what you did to my mother " Balto said "but take that all those memories away for you" Buck said then get closer to Balto "you can?" Balto asked "yes I can " Buck said "no I cant trust you" Balto said then he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7 turn to you

**Chapter 7 turn to you **

As Balto awoke from his dream he saw that Aleu was still asleep he wanted to make it up to her By spending time some time with her. Aleu awoke "papa?" Aleu said "I'm here" Balto said then walked over to her "hey lets go to the ocean today" Balto said with a smile "ok" Aleu said with a smile.

As they walked out of Frost den they saw Niju he gave them smile then went in his den "I dislike him " Balto said "me too" Aleu said then they went to beach by the ocean "papa are going to be alright " Aleu said laying on the sand "I'll be fine It's just that I dont know about your mother thats all" Balto said.

"I'm sure mom would'nt mind " Aleu said "yeah " Balto said then layed next to her "papa I-I dont know what I do if you weren't my papa" Aleu said getting up Balto smailed and said "glade you said that Aleu your my daughter and love for being that way" he said then got up "lets have some fun " Aleu said "alright " Balto said.

they were playing next to the water runing and play fighting Balto was teaching Aleu how to run like he used to do for the serum run Aleu got it the first two times. But from a far Niju was watching them play and spend time with each other then Tod came behind him "so watching them huh?" Tod said "he sure cares about his daughter does he" Niju haveing a smile on his face "yeah he does " Tod said then looked at Niju "but what if something happend her" Niju said still looking at Aleu and Balto.

"like what" Tod asked Niju "just wait and see" Niju said then walked away Tod did the same walked away. as the sun was setting and the stars were coming out Balto and Aleu were laying down watching the sun go down "Aleu tomorrow my last day with you and I want you to know that I love you and I hope your happy here" Balto said looking at his daughter.

"oh papa I promiise that I will come back and see you who knows I might find somebody here for me and someday you might see me with pups of my own" Aleu said looking at her father "I'll be looking forward to being a grandfather someday but not now" Balto said with a smile Aleu put her head on Balto shouder "thanks papa " Aleu said.

**Frost talking to Nava**

"Nava" Frost said coming into his den "what is it that you want Frost" Nava asked "a I wanted to ask you about Aleu" Frost said Nava had a smile on his face "what about her" Nava asked "can she stay ?" Frost asked . Nava got up and walked to Frost and said "she has too its her destiny to" Nava said then layed back down " what do you mean by that?" Frost asked "what I mean is that Aleu will do something in are future to change are pack" Nava said .

Frost then left the den and went to his own but Niju push into a dark corner "so Frost still in love with that she wolf " Niju said "Niju its not like that you know that" Frost said "oh sure lover boy you have feelings for her you just cant show it" Niju said "yeah" tod said "look she just a friend nothing else got it" Frost said then walked away.

"so boss what do we do ?" Tod asked "we wait till Balto leave then we take his daughter" Niju said Balto and Aleu made it to the den "good night papa" Aleu said "good night Aleu" Balto said then Frost walked in the den "Balto can I talk to you?" Frost said "yeah sure " Balto said then walked outside the den "what is it?" Balto asked "Aleu can stay " Frost said Balto had tears in his eyes "what's wrong "Frost asked "oh it's nothing well its just that I have to let her grow up some time you know?" Balto said then a tear fell from his eye

"she going be fine here trust me " Frost said "you better take care of her" Balto said "I will " Frost said "ok" Balto said then went back in the den.

**chapter end **

**behind the chapter **

Well what I wanted this chapter to be was like in wings of change where Kodi and Balto had there monments when Kodi was pup but I wanted this to be diffrent this chapter was more of a father and daughter monment as for the next chapter it's going to about Aleu and Frost getting to know each a little more Aleu x Frost hahaha who know's but I will get you a a hint of the next chapter the next chapters called "true love" there's your hint


	8. Chapter 8 true love

**chapter 8 true love **

Aleu woke up and saw that Balto was still asleep she went outside of the den and went to the water hole. As she was drinking she saw something on the corner of her eye "enjoying life Aleu?" Niju said "what do you want?" Aleu said "nothing just asking if your enjoying life" Niju said "yes I am now leave me alone" Aleu said "come on I just want to talk " Niju said "yeah well I dont want to talk" Aleu said "whats going on ?" Frost said then walked over to Aleu and Niju.

"nothing going on " Niju said then looked at Aleu "yeah nothing going on " Aleu said Frost walked in front of Aleu and made Niju walk backwards "look Niju leave her Alone now or you will see your life flash before your eyes" Frost said then walk Aleu away from Niju "I'm so scared" Niju said have a smile on his face "are you ok?" Frost asked Aleu "yeah I'm fine he didnt hurt me" Aleu said.

"I don't whats got in him he used to be a nice wolf but now I don't who he is anymore" Frost said "him nice he's scary looking" Aleu said "ha yeah he is " Frost said then looked at Aleu then she looked at him "I cant" Frost said "you cant what?" Aleu asked Frost "I cant love you" Frost said "why can't you?" Aleu asked "because I can lose you like I lost your grandmother" Frost said putting his ears down " you wont lose me becau/se I will always be by your side true love mean's that I dont care how old you are or what you look like I love you" Aleu said.

"then I guess I love you too" Frost said then licking her neck Aleu was licking his neck back they then went into den that was right on the beach nobody uses that den but they did to make love.

**Back in the den **

Balto was still asleep dreaming he found him self in a tunnel then he walked down the tunnel then he entered giant crystal room he then saw he's mother and father siting next to each other he saw his father smile "whats he doing here?" Balto said "hes here to help you" Anju said "I still dont trust him " Balto said "I know you dont but your gonna have too " Anju said Balto then walked to them "so why are you are my side dad" Balto said.

"well out me here now your daughter would have been dead " Buck said "what do you mean? Balto asked "remember when you daughter asked you about that sick joke?" Buck said "yeah why " Balto asked "well that sick joke was me I saved you daughter from a hunter " Buck said "wait you saved my daughter but I thought you said she was going to pay for me" Balto said "well yeah she did she said she hated you thats was your pay" Buck said with a smile Balto rolled his eyes "so am I here for" Balto asked.

"your here because your daughter has sombody to love" Anju said " Frost?" Balto said "how did you know?" Anju said "well she did tell me that she like him so what I know " Balto said "but you dont know about her new pups" Anju said Balto eyes got wide "what" Balto said "wow he does'nt know" Buck said.

"Know what,whats going on?" Balto said "Aleu having pups with Frost" Anju said Balto was speechless he could'nt believe that his own daughter was having puppys with Frost who was like twice her age but he knew that it was true love because if him and Jenna could have kids then its ok for her to have pups with Frost "where are they now?" Balto asked.

**chapter end **


	9. Chapter 9 show me the truth

**Chapter 9 show me the truth**

"There in a empty den on beach" Anju said "thank's that's all I need to know" Balto said "what are you going to do about it son" Buck said "I just want the truth thats all I want dad"Balto said Anju look at Buck then looked back at Balto "I need to wake up now mom " Balto said "alright when ever your ready" Anju said "and dad your not going to haunt my dreams anymore right?" Balto asked Anju looked Buck and gave him the look that always makes him promise "fine I wont haunt you nomore " Buck said.

"Alright I'm ready to go now" Balto said then he reaily woke up he open his eyes slowly then he relized that Aleu was with Frost he then got and ran to the beach but as he was running out of Frost's den he into Nava.

"Your up late" Nava said "Nava have you seen my daughter?" Balto asked "no but about your daughter I have something to tell you about her come in my den and tell you" Nava said "alright then " Balto said then they went to Nava's den "have a seat" Nava said then sat down him self "so what do you want to tell me about my daughter?" Balto asked "I'm not going the leader that much longer and your mother Anju was telling me this for the past two years that your daughter Aleu will be the next leader of this pack" Nava said.

"my mother told you that Aleu was going to be a leader?" Balto said Nava nodded"and I'm starting to beileve it" Nava said Niju was at the entance he heard the whole thing "Aleu a leader I like to see that" NIju said.

**in the empty** **den **

It was about an hour then Aleu woke up from her sleep with Frost. Frost was still asleep for about five minutes he then woke up then looked up at Aleu "did we?" Frost said "yes we did " Aleu said "so you must be pregnant then" Frost said Aleu nodded Frost then got up "are you happy?" Frost asked Aleu "to have pups with you of couse I am" Aleu said then walk over to him and licked his muzzle "but what about your father?" Frost asked "oh man yeah I forgot all about my father "Aleu said then looked into Frost's eyes.

"dont worry will figuer it out " Frost said then licked the side of her muzzle "are you sure?" Aleu asked "positive" Frost said then they both walked out of the den then they saw Balto "so what have you two been doing?" Balto asked "papa I can explin" Aleu said "dont I already know that you and Frost might be having pups now and respect that" Balto then walked away with his head down "papa wait papa" Aleu said about to go after him "Aleu wait maybe it would be best if we leave him alone for now" Frost said "maybe your right"Aleu said then they both went back in the den.

As walking thru the all the dens about to head for home Niju stoped him "its hurts does'nt it to see your fail in love with you mother old pup hood friend such a shame" Niju said then Balto push him against a rock wall "if you say one more word about my daughter I'll rip you to shreds" Balto threatened Niju " I'm not the one whos keeping secrets from or having pup with your daughter with your permission" Niju said with smile.

Balto let go of Niju and said "at least I'm going to be a grandfather" Balto said then walked away"thats right walk away go back to where you came from" Niju said then walked to his den.

**Chapter end **


	10. Chapter 10 takeover

**Chapter 10 takeover **

Niju walked into his den he saw Tod and four other wolves they looked at Niju "well boys Balto's gone for good now lets takeover this pack " Niju said "but boss what about Aleu and Frost?" Tod said " thats what your here for " Niju said "oh I see " Tod said with a smile About an hour later Aleu and Frost were watching sun set till Tod came along "hey Frost Aleu Nava wants to see you" Tod said then walked away with a smile "I guess we should go then"Frost said Aleu nodded then they went to Nava's den.

about ten minutes they went into Nava's den they found him on the ground with some blood on his side "Nava what happined?"Frost asked Nava open his left eye "Frost?" Nava said in a weak voice "Frost look out" Aleu said fast but then Niju knocked him down "well well well look what half breed brought my old pup hood friend that betrayed me for a half breed" Niju putting pressure on Frost's neck. "let go of him" Aleu said. then two wolves came up behind her and grabed her "get off me" Aleu said then they took her away "what are you going to do with her?" Frost said Niju smiled and said " nothing for now Tod take him away" Niju said woth a smile then walked away.

**Balto walking home **

As Balto was walking home he stoped and had a vision "let me out" Aleu said "Aleu?" Balto said then turnned around and looked back he wasn't to far from the beach then he ran from where was to the beach about nine minutes later he made to the beach all the wolve were in a group and Niju was talking" dear my fellow wolves you have a new leader now its me I will make you something new of this pack there be more to eat and a new revolution well come in are future if you let me be your leader" Niju said all the wolves were talking.

"what happined to Nava ?" one wolf said " he gave up leadership to me" Niju said Balto knew something was up because Nava would never give his leadership to Niju Balto then walked away and went into Nava den "Nava?" Balto said then saw Nava on the floor "Nava!" Balto yelled then ran over to Nava "are you alright?" Balto said "I'm fime you have to go get your daughter he put her in old loging station not to far from here and Frost too" Nava said in a wake voice "Nava you need help" Balto said licking the blood from his neck.

"no my time's up now go do your grandfather a favour for me please" Nava said "wait your my grandfather but how?" Balto asked "your mother ran away because I was sick but then I get better and I never saw her again then I had to more pack some where safe then this was the place so now you got to get my grandaughter out of there" Nava said Balto had tears in his eyes "ok I will make this right grandpa" Balto said Nava smile then closed his eyes and passed away Balto ran out of Nava's den then ran to the old loging station.

About twenty minutes later he made it to the old loging station Aleu and Frost were in the main office trap by three wolves Balto mad to care he riped them apart one bleeding to death and other two just ran Balto went thru the glass window in the main office "papa!" Aleu screamed for joy then nuzzled her father "we got to move now" Balto said "what about Nava?" Frost said "he-he didnt make it Frost" Balto said Frost's head went down.

"Where are going to go?" Aleu said "we have to get back to my boat then will figure something out I'm not letting Niju have this pack we will be back I promise that " Balto said "I hope your right" Frost said then they left about forty minutes later Niju came to the old loging station and saw that one of the three was dead then saw that Aleu and Frost were gone "Fools" Niju said "so boss what are we going to do now?" Tod asked

"what do you mean what are we going to do you know exactly wait were going to do!" Niju yelled at Tod "I do?" Tod said "were going to wait till Balto comes back to fight me for his grandfather Nava" Niju said "Nava was his grandfather?" Tod said confused Niju rolled his eyes and said "well duh!" Niju said then walked out of the office "get every wolf ready this is going to be a bloody fight" Niju said "wait what about that black and white huskey that we found oh whats his name a Steele!" Tod said "get him ready to make him a deal say this we will let you go if you help us kill Balto" Niju said then walk out the door.

**four hour later **

Balto, Aleu and Frost ran all the way to Balto's boat then Balto found Jenna waiting at his boat "Balto Aleu!" Jenna yelled then nuzzled them both "mom jenna" Balto and Aleu said "who's this " Jenna asked "mom this is my mate Frost" Aleu said "its nice meet you Frost" Jenna said "its nice to meet you too Jenna " Frost said then looked outside to look at the stars Aleu followed him.

"shes growing up" Jenna said then looked at Balto "whats wrong?" Jenna asked "I saw my grandfather die right in front of me " Balto said "oh my Balto I'm so sorry" Jenna said then got closer to him "there's this wolf his name's Niju he killed my only grandfather Now hes going to pay with everythings hes got " Balto said "I want to help you" Jenna said Balto looked at Jenna "no jenna I ask you do this with me " Balto said "hey were mates were in this forever " Jenna said Balto smiled and said "then your in but I need to find some old friends of mine" Balto said.

**Back at the dens **

Niju walked in one of the old dens and jumped down in a foot long hole he cocked his head and at steele "hey budy lets make a deal" Niju said Steele looked up and poped his neck "what kind of deal " Steele asked.

**Chapter end **


	11. Chapter 11 old and new friends

**chapter 11 old and new friends **

It was about eleven o'colck in the morning Balto had gottin up early and went to Star Kaltag and Nikki house's for help first he went to Kaltag house. Balto scratched on the door Kaltag came out "Balto?" Kaltag said "I need you to come with me go to my boat now Jenna will be there to tell you whats going on" Balto said Kaltag nodded and to Baltos Boat.

The next place that he went to was Star's house Balto scratched on his door and star came "Balto what are you doing here?" Star asked "star I need to you to go to my boat Jenna and Kaltag are there and jenna will tell you what going to happin got it" Balto said "ok" Star said then went to his boat the last house that Balto went to was Nikki house he scratched on the door and Nikki came out "Balto why are you here?" Nikki asked "look no time go my boat Jenna, Kaltag and Star are there go now" Balto said "ok I will" Nikki said the walked to Baltos boat.

then Balto his son kodi and his Friends Kirby Dusty and Ralph Balto walked over to them "kodi I need to talk and your friends" Balto said they went into a alley way "whats up dad " Kodi asked his father "I need you all to come with me all of you to come to my boat Its about your sister and her new home" Balto said Kodi looked at his friend and they looked at him " ok will go" Kodi said.

**one hour later **

"I gathered you all here bocause theres been a takeover on my daughter now home home this wolf named Niju killed my grandfather and took order of a innocent wolf society" Balto said then Frost said a few things"Niju wasn't always bad be he was always diffrerent so all of us here wer going to stop him" Frost said everyone agreed that they wer in Balto smiled at this scene having everyone he knew was going to him and his daughter.

It was about night time now Balto and Aleu wer outside watching the stars then they something on the beach coming there way then they could see who it was Niju "how did you find us!" Balto yelled then got up fast "it's called a nose " Niju said then had a smile all the dogs looked outisde from the boat "I see you have friends " Niju said with a smile "get out of here before we kill you right here right now " Balto said showing teeth "look I'm not here to fright you yet any way we will do that later this week I want to set up war plan two days from now we will have a war in the valley and want show my new friend and partner in this war I like you to meet Steele" Niju said then Steele came behind Niju.

"Steele?" Balto said every had there mouth open "hello bingo" Steele said showing teeth "but why?" Balto asked backing off with his ears down "oh al tell you what happined"

**the story from the hole**

"What kind of deal?" Steele asked getting up "if you kill balto with me side by side then you can be one of us no half breeds to deal with and no strings attached" Niju said with a smile "you mean I can get out of this hole?" Steele asked "yep all you have to do is kill Balto with me and your free " Niju said Steele open his eyes they were blood shot red "I'm ready" Steele said.

"Steele his playing you dont listen to him" Balto said "come on you trust a half breed that made you lose your job for the one that you once loved Jenna" Niju said with a smile "no I wont take order from a half breed!" Steele yelled "you see he's going be you fool's he would rather be with me insted " NIju said they him and steele walked away from the group.

everyone inside we need to talk everyone ran inside "what are we going to dad " Kodi said "we are going to plan this out and we won't give in like Steele did" Balto said Kodi nodded then they talked about how they were going to attack.

**Chapter end **

**behind the chapter**

well now you know that I put all characters in at once for one last epic battle well thats the next chapter the next chapter well be called (revolution) be aware this battle is with all characters and two oc's so this means war


	12. Chapter 12 revolution

**Chapter 12 Revolution**

They talked for about two hours on how they going to attack then they found away they were going to face them head on no matter what they were going fight for this pack's freedom.

It was about two o'clock in the morning Balto and everyone headed to the valley but before they went Balto asked them if they wer sure they wanted to do this "are you all sure you wat to do this" Balto said they all looked at each other and said "were sure" they all said Balto smiled and said "lets go" Balto said with a smile then they were on there way.

They stop at the once was a bear cave and stayed the night there "we will stay the night here Frost said leading them in then Balto stoped Kaltag, Nikki and Star "I need to speck with you guys" Balto said as everyone else went in the cave "What happined to Steele when we got back from getting the medicine?" Balto said looking at all three of them "he ran away and never came back " Kaltag said "what he just never came back" Balto said then turnned and looked at the valley " I never knew that he ran away" Balto putting his head down.

"But his the one that wanted to kill you why are you so worred about him " Nikki asked "yeah why are you so worred about him?" Star said Balto got up then turnned to they "friend or not I still care about what happins to him " Balto said then walked in the cave "Did he hit his head or something?" Nikki asked.

As Balto walked in the cave and layed on far side of the cave away from everyone else. About five minutes Jenna walked over to him "what's the matter?" she asked him "nothing the matter" Balto said then Jenna layed right next to him "come on you can talk to me whats going on?"Jenna said then put her head on his neck.

"Jenna I dont think you should come with us" Balto said then got up " what do you mean?" Jenna asked then walked over to him Balto was looking at the glowing crystal's "jenna i just don't want you to get hurt" Balto said then looked at jenna, jenna looked at him then said "this is for are daughter Balto I will not let my daughter down ever" Jenna said then walked away.

"Jenna please" Balto said in a argument tone. Jenna looked back and said "no Balto" then walked over to everyone else was Balto looked down then layed down about four minutes later Aleu came up to him "papa?" Aleu said Balto looked up "Aleu what is it ?" Balto asked his daughter "are you and mom fighting?" Aleu asked her father Balto put his head down. "Aleu me and your mother just had a little fight that's all" Balto said then Aleu walked over to him then layed right next to him and fell asleep.

Niju walked into his den and said "Tod have everyone outside now" Niju said then Tod left then den then Niju walked out of his den everyone of the wolves came to Niju den. Niju smiled "we have a Revolution to keep and Balto want's to take away from us" Niju said all the wolves started to talk "why would he wants this his famous for saving those kid's" one wolf said then everyone nodded then Steele got up and "no Balto took that away from me" Steele yelled "maybe there was a reason" the same wolf said Steele walked over to that wolf.

"What is your name son?" Steele said all up in his face "Koda" he said backing up "well Koda if I were you I would be careful who your talking to " Steele said then walked back to Niju "anyone else have to say something?" Niju said "Nava was a better leader!" Koda yelled out then everyone looked at him "Tod take Koda here to the pit" Niju said then had a smile, Tod and two other wolve's grabed Koda and took him to the pit "you can't do this " Koda said trying to get away "we can do anything we want to do" Niju said.

Then they took Koda away "who else want's to go the pit" Niju said no one said a word "good" Niju said the looked at Steele "we have to be ready before they are" Steele said

**24 hours later **

Balto woke up frist and saw that everyone was still asleep "everyone wake up" Balto said then everyone get up "morning already?" Kirby asked "yep lets move " Balto said everone got up and went outside "so where's the valley?" Kaltag asked "thru that old abandoned ware house" Balto said then he lead them down to it.

"you guys ready?" Balto asked everyone. Everyone nodded they went inside of the old abandoned ware house, Dusty got close to Kodi and Jenna got close to Balto then they made it outside and found the valley it started to snow then they all lined up in a row all eleven of them "be ready " Balto said looking on the top of the hill then about twelve wolve's appeared on the top "what ever happins take there life if you have too" Balto said looking at everyone else "is everyone ready?" Balto asked everyone "were ready" Frost said looking at Balto.

Niju and steele looked at them, then looked at each other and smiled then Niju looked his team of wolves "kill them but save Balto for us" Niju said they all nodded then they all ran down to them "go!" Balto yelled then Balto and his friends and family ran up to them.

**chapter end **


	13. Chapter 13 die in your arm's

**Chapter 13: die in your arms **

As they ran up the hill Balto jumped on the first wolf that came at him then everyone was in the fight most of the wolves ran off and most of them were killed Steele and Niju were watching the whole thing "look's like we have to everything" Steele said looking at Niju "fools" Niju said looking down at everyone.

then Balto looked up at Niju and Steele as the war was going on "I got this" Steele said then jumped down "hello bingo missed me?" Steele said "Steele snap out of it" Balto said get closer to him" snap out of what your the one that did this to me so am gonna make you pay " Steele said then jumped at him they rolled down the hill til they got to the bottom the Balto pushed Steele off "Steele you need help I can help you" Balto said then Steele got up "you can never help me you took everything from me everything!"Steele yelled then Frost pushed Steele against the wall then ran to Balto.

"you alright?" Frost asked helping Balto up "yeah I'm fine look out!" Balto yelled then Steele jump on Frost then Frost kicked Steele face then steele fell back "come and get me" Frost said then Steele got up and ran after to him "Frost!" Balto yelled then ran after to him they ran all the way to the old abandoned ware house. Frost ran inside Steele ran in other way Frost then turnned back and saw that Steele was no where to be found then Frost looked up.

Steele jumped thru the window and jump on to Frost's back they both flu acrossed the room Steele had some blood on him from the broken glass but that didn't stop Steele "what are you going to do now huh? I got you" Steele said then looked to his side and saw Balto running at him Balto then jumped at Steele but then missed Balto hit has head at a poll his ear were ringing and his was loseing his eye site but the it all came back to him.

Frost then bit Steele's paw Steele yelped in pain Frost then ran up some stairs into a office then came out with something in his mouth it was a grenade "Balto you have to get out of here I'll take care him just tell aleu I love her" Frost said with a smile "Frost no dont!" Balto yelled Frost pulled the little ring on the grenade "go!" Frost yelled Balto ran out of the building Steele got up and jumped at Frost and but his neck then the grenade went off.

the grenade explosion hit some old gasoline can's which made the explosion bigger the inpacked hit Balto which made fly and hit a tree Balto was knock out cold but he then open his eyes and got up some blood was on his back but he didnt care he then ran back to other's they were still fighting the Niju came up behind him "boo!" Niju said Balto then turnned around the Niju hit him in the face with back paw Balto then rolled out in the open.

Balto had some blood on his lip then Balto showed some teeth then jumped at Niju "nobody Kill's my family member and get's away with it!" Balto yelled Aleu then looked at her father fighting Niju she stop what shes doing and ran to where her father and Niju were Niju pushed Balto on to some rock's which made back hurt even more "I will kill you"Niju said about to hit Balto.

Aleu then pushed Niju and Niju fell down a ciff trying to get back up but a rock fell apart Niju fell down the ciff "papa!" Aleu yelled and ran to Balto she then yelled him up all the other wolves ran off then everyone ran to Aleu and Balto "Balto" Jenna said then came up to him. "Are you alright?" Jenna asked "Jenna I'm fine" Balto said then nuzzled her "papa wheres Frost?" Aleu asked.

Balto put his ears down and said let me talk to alone they both walked away from the other's then Balto explained to Aleu that frost risked his life for him Aleu cryed then nuzzled her father "he would have been a good father" Aleu said drying her tear's with her paw"yeah he sure would have" Balto said.

**one month later**

About two time's a week Balto would go vist his daughter one month has passed and Aleu became the new leader of the pack and she had her new pup's as well she had three pups two girl's and one boy her girls were named Jo and Alea her boy who was the oldest he name was Frost.

they love there grandfather he would tell story's about the beween him and Steele and time that he saved all the sick kids in nome Alaska but this one time the pup's asked about there real father. And Balto told them about a year later of what happined to there real father.

**story end**

**ending song official and original song **

**"your world"**

**Niju shouldn't have all that power I'm just sitting here counting all those hours fighting for love is hard to fight for is this my future I really don't know.**

**your world is my world as long I'm with you, you dont have to be afraid I Would die in your arm's if I had a choice my heart's a battlegorund I didnt mean to start**

**a war in are world I care for you I don't want you to be alone family mean's forever! I just want to be apart of you world. me and you forever! I just want to be**

**apart of 3x of your world yeah ! I just want to be apart of your world no matter what I'll always be right by your side yeah ! your world is my world**

**me and you forever! whoa x4 this mean's forever! if we have to we will start all over again you wel always be my daughter! fighting for love is what I fight for,**


End file.
